vivre sa vie n'est pas toujours un choix facile
by Andorinha
Summary: Je vous explique, il y a dans ma fanfic deux voix narrative, l'une est celle de Luna , l'autre celle de Drago. Chacun raconte son histoire à sa façon bien que cette histoire les lie indéniablement l'un à l'autre. L'histoire raconte donc comment une fille, la tête dans les nuages, a aidé Drago à voir la lumière et comment il lui maintien les pieds sur terre.
1. Chapter 1

1

Cela faisait peu de temps que la guerre était terminée, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et les autres mangemorts avaient fuient. J'étais retourné à Poudlard pour y faire ma dernière année, presque plus aucun des anciens n'étaient là , mais quelques uns comme Harry, Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas pût terminer leur scolarité étaient revenus cette année. J'étais ravie de les avoir à mes côtés bien que n'étant pas dans la même maison qu'eux. Tout était parfaitement calme , nous suivions les cours avec assiduité, nous sortions quelques fois à Prés au lard , nous rendions visite à Georges le frère de Ginny dans sa boutique. Que celle-ci était triste sans Fred comme si la boutique n'était plus entière à l'image de Georges...J'étais triste pour eux, je les avais si souvent côtoyé que je faisais presque partie de la famille, et puis nous étions voisins et Ginny était ma meilleure amie ... J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour aider George...

Sans Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard pas de mauvaise blague ou de coup en douce! Et c'était tant mieux!

J'aimais sortir le soir pour regarder les étoiles du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Un jour alors que j'étais perdu dans mes rêveries je vis une silhouette noire se diriger vers les grilles du château. Intriguée je sortis ma baguette et descendis les escalier quatre à quatre, oui c'est bien moi Luna Lovegood la fille naïve et blondinette! Tout le monde change non? Enfin bref, arrivée en bas je le reconnu c'était Drago Malefoy mais il ne semblait pas être là pour faire un mauvais tour non, il avait l'air pensif... Je m'aprochai de lui ma baguette à la main et lui dis :

-Ne bouge pas! Que viens -tu faire ici?

Il me toisa du regard , surpris de me voir à cette heure tardive ici, il devait sans doute s'attendre à ce que je sois toujours la petite blonde dont les autres se moquent.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire d'abord, répondit-il d'un ton arrogant.

Ah ,ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver dans ces moments là sous ses grands airs!

Je ne répondis pas et il transplana sans dire un mot.

Je décidai alors de rentrer me coucher dans mon dortoir sans être vue par Rusard , et oui il est toujours là lui et n'a point changé!

Le lendemain je ne voulus pas sortir , j'étais épuisée par les épreuves des buses , je travaillais d'arrache pied pour réussir mon année et pouvoir partir étudier la matière souhaitée. J'hésitais encore entre la métamorphose, l'histoire de la magie, les enchantements et le soins aux créatures magiques.

Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas , avec de bons résultats je n'aurais que l'embarras du choix!

2

Nous avions perdu, le seigneur des ténèbres était mort , nous n'étions plus que des souvenirs lointain pour les autres. Je ne pouvais pas retourner au château, enfin voyons moi un sang pur , un mangemort m'abaisser à côtoyer les vainqueurs? Jamais! Je valais mieux que ça , mon père me le répétais assez souvent! En parlant de lui tiens , c'était un sacré trouillard quand même , mais je ne pouvais que lui obéir...Je restais donc à m'entrainer sous les conseils de ma très chère mère au manoir, ne voyant presque personnes, hormis quelques rares amis de mes parents. Mais l'ambiance de Poudlard ma manquait et j'avais horreur de ça , moi Drago Malefoy nostalgique? Non , c'était presque honteux de ma part ! Et pourtant...

C'était comme si de voir les sacrifices fait par les autres m'avaient ouvert les yeux sur quelques choses de nouveau, l'amitié, je n'avais jamais eu que des larbins me suivant à cause de mon rang , de mon sang... mais à présent je n'étais plus rien!

Je me suis donc rendu discrètement au château une nuit de pleine lune afin d'y voir clair.

Mais alors que je me tenais à la grille , elle était là !

Elle, Luna Lovegood , la fille au sourire niais que nous avions enfermé dans nos cachots , me pointant sa baguette en plein visage. Le pire c'est qu'elle me menaçait! Et elle m'interrogeait, on aura tout vu , elle , la folle , la moins que rien ne pas respecter le couvre feu et se balader seule dans le parc! Mais cette nouvelle facette d'elle me perturbait, comment pouvait elle à se point me déstabiliser alors qu'avant je l'aurais envoyer paitre rapidement? Je n'en savais rien et n'ai trouvé pour seule réponse qu'un « Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire d'abord » pour lequel je me suis giflé mentalement . Mais d'où me venait ce besoin de répondre avec tant d'arrogance? Enfin passons , devant son silence glacial je transplanai de nouveau au manoir, et regagnai ma chambre sans un bruit.

Le lendemain , lorsque je sortis enfin dans le parc je ne pouvais pas me sortir cet épisode de la nuit passée de l'esprit. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été humilié par une simple sorcière! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer cette blondinette! Avec ses lunettes grotesques, sa voix de folle et son sourire niais! A cet instant je me surpris à sourire à mon tour ... je remis sur mon visage cette expression glaciale et hautaine qui l'ornait habituellement et voguai de nouveau à mes occupations.


	2. Chapter 2

3

Les mois passèrent rapidement et les vacances arrivèrent. Je rentrai chez mon père, c'est fou comme sa douce folie me manquait lorsque j'étais au château! Il avait beaucoup de travail avec son journal, « le chicaneur » , être rédacteur en chef ce n'est pas de tout repos! Mais il trouvait quand même du temps pour moi. Lorsque j'étais seule je dessinais, et un jour un drôle de visage apparu sous mes crayons: Drago! Mais quelle mouche avait bien put me piquer?! Visiblement cette nuit au château m'avait marqué ou du moins intriguée...  
>Je décidai donc d'aller lui rendre visite même si je savais pertinemment que les Malefoy ne me laisseraient pas entrer dans leur manoir . Arrivée devant la grande grille un frisson glaciale me parcourut le dos. Une fine silhouette s'avança , c'était lui , il allait visiblement partir.<br>Je lui décochai timidement un sourire en espérant qu'il se stoppe à mon niveau.  
>Il le fit et me regarda de haut en bas comme on regarde une créature ! J'avais horreur de ça à présent, surtout venant de lui. Je le fixai alors , soutenant son regard et lui demandai si il pouvait m'écouter un instant. Il réfléchi longuement avant de dire à regrets visiblement qu'il acceptait mais que je devais faire vite.<br>-Drago, commençais-je, que venais-tu faire au château l'autre jour?  
>J'attendis un moment sa réponse .<br>-Je...il balbutia, soupira puis repris, j'étais venu revoir cet endroit où j'ai étudier.  
>-Mais tu pourrais y revenir à ta guise si tu venais en cours non?<br>-bien sûr que non , s'emporta-t-il, je ne peux pas, nous avons perdu et ce serait humiliant de retourner là bas parmi les vainqueurs qui se moqueront de moi! Je vaux mieux que ça.  
>J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait s'en convaincre.<br>-Drago, il n'y a ni gagnant ni perdant au château, juste des élèves qui cohabitent plus ou moins bien. Tu y serais à ta place...  
>Je me tu en voyant un expression étrange sur son visage.<br>-Tu ne comprends pas , ma famille ne supportera pas une autre humiliation! Toi ton père il s'en fiche mais le mien non! Tu imagines ce que les gens dirons? « Le fils de Lucius accepte de se soumettre et est retourné au château , c'est un faible comme lui! » Je n'ai pas envie d'infliger ça à ma mère, je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père.  
>Il était changé , presque touchant, derrière sa carapace d'orgueil se cachait en réalité un garçon qui devait entrer absolument dans le moule coulé par sa famille. J'eus de la peine pour lui.<br>-Si jamais tu changes d'avis , dépêche toi l'année touche à sa fin.  
>Je le laissai là sur ces quelques mots ne voulant pas continuer cette discussion vouée à l'échec pour le moment.<br>Je rentrai en sautillant chez moi. 

4

C'était les vacances pour les élèves, et moi , moi comme d'habitude je me retrouvais encore seul dans mon manoir.  
>Pour tuer le temps je décidai de sortir faire un tour et exploser quelque objet au passage pour passer mes nerfs et m'entrainer. Aux grilles de la demeure, je trouvais la petite blonde qui m'avait tant perturbée et je priai intérieurement Merlin pour qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage. En vain! Contraint de lui parler je m'avançai vers elle, qui arborait un large et timide sourire , bien que contradictoire comme définition c'était bien à ça qu'il ressemblait! Il était nouveau pour moi et une fois de plus elle me déstabilisa avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle voulait reparler de cette nuit là , savoir les raisons de ma visite... Elle était étonnement calme devant cette demeure ou elle fut emprisonnée. Elle m'écouta me démener avec mes explications et sembla comprendre mais revint à l'attaque et enfonça sans le vouloir le couteau dans ma plaie de solitude! Mais qu'elle pouvait être encore maladroite! Je m'emportais et avouais sans m'en rendre compte les raisons de ma solitude et mes problèmes avec mon père. Étais-je devenu faible au point de céder face à Loufoca?! Non mais vous me voyez moi un Malefoy dire ça! Lamentable... Elle tenta de me faire changer d'avis puis partie me laissant là , comme un vulgaire balais de quidditch. J'en étais scié! Jamais personne ne m'avait planté au milieu d'une conversation , si tant est que nous en avions une réellement.<br>Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre contenance et poursuivre mon chemin des pensées m'assaillant de toute part. Maudis soit elle, elle venait de me pourrir ma journée encore un peu plus!  
>Je continuai à marcher en direction d'un forêt en lançant des sorts à tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Je fis ainsi léviter des champignons, exploser des arbres , s'enflammer des buissons... c'était une bonne façon de se passer les nerfs et de s'exercer un peu.<br>Lorsque je retournai chez moi j'étais soulagé de n'y trouver personne, je me lassai tomber comme un vulgaire moldu sur mon lit et me perdis dans mes pensées. Ces dernières remontèrent le temps et allèrent jusqu'à la première fois où la petite blonde excentrique m'avait troublée: lors de son séjour dans nos cachots... Elle était différent de Gripsec et d'Ollivander, elle n'avait pas peur , elle restait là pendant des heures à regarder le plafond ou ses pied en sifflotant! Je me suis toujours demandé ce que le plafond avait de passionnant, en vain. Un jour je suis descendu lui apporter à manger, je crois qu'elle me faisait pitié en fait à garder espoir comme ça , ne jamais se plaindre , ni rien montrer... elle m'a fixé sans un mot et à sourit. Je me souviens lui avoir dit que si j'avais pu faire autrement en étant sûr que ma mère serait en sécurité je l'aurais fait... ça doit être ça qui a déclenché sa pitié pour moi ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié ! Je peux me débrouiller seul après tout!


	3. Chapter 3

5

Je suis retournée chez moi en sautillant comme à mon habitude mais je crois que j'éprouvais tellement de pitié pour Drago que je n'y prenais même pas de plaisir. Mon père me laissa tranquille une partie de la soirée puis me fit remarquer que mon sourire avait changé , qu'il était plus grave... cela m'attrista.  
>Je ne me comprenais plus, certes j'avais la fâcheuse tendance à prendre les êtres solitaires en pitié et à les recueillir (je dis êtres car c'est surtout des animaux) mais là avec lui ça dépassait les bornes , il avait fait tant de mal que je me demandais comment je pouvais bien faire pour le prendre en pitié et avoir tellement envie de l'aider! C'est sur cette pensées que je suis allée me coucher. Le reste de mes vacances se passa dans un calme absolu et reposant. Un fois de retour au château , je repris le cours de ma vie d'étudiante , partagée entre les cours, les devoirs et les ami(e)s. Ginny et Harry passaient beaucoup de temps seuls et il en était de même avec Ron et Hermionne. Neville était parti étudier la botanique et je le voyais peu, notre histoire c'était terminée très rapidement...Je me sentais de nouveau seule. Je n'avais plus envie de sortir avec eux lorsqu'ils me le proposaient de peur d'être de trop. Je reçu un jour un hibou à l'allure très noble, pas un venant de mon père ça c'est sûr car notre hibou était vieux et plutôt à notre image...il ne bougea pas et attendit que je prenne la lettre. Celle ci était écrite sur un papier épais avec un sceau , un M majuscule. Cela m'intrigua au plus au point et je m'isolai pour la lire. Elle venait de Drago il me demandait si j'accepterais de lui donner des cours particulier au château, il me proposait d'y venir en douce le soir , connaissant des passages secrets . Son idée me fit sourire , j'avais l'impression d'avoir l'occasion de me faire un ami ayant un peu perdu les miens. J'envoyais en retour un autre hibou lui donnant mon accord. Étrangement j'avais l'impression de vivre quelque chose comme une aventure, quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, en quelque sorte d'être presque normal pour une fois! J'étais toute excitée à l'idée qu'on pouvait nous surprendre ensemble... mais c'était idiot après tout nous ne ferions rien de mal nous travaillerons!<br>Je l'attendis donc à l'heure convenue devant la grande salle ayant emprunter pour la peine la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. J'ai attendu avec patience pendant 20 minutes me disant qu'il avait dû renoncer puis j'entendis un bruit , me retournais, c'était lui, on aurait dit un gosse qui préparait une bêtise. Je découvrit ma tête et lui fis signe de me rejoindre sous la cape avant que Rusard ne nous découvre.

6

J'en ai eu plus qu'assez d'être l'esclave des mes principes et , sans que je sache encore pourquoi j'ai écrit un hibou à la blondinette pour lui demander des cours particuliers. Je me surprenais moi même, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui me poussait à agir ainsi face à elle. Peut être l'absence de peur que je lisais en elle, car moi même si je ne le montre pas j'ai peur... Par exemple dans la salle sur demande lorsque Harry m'a sauvé j'étais terrorisé! Mais regardez donc ce qu'elle fait de moi on dirait une fillette qui se plaint! Lamentable, je deviens lamentable! Ou peut être plus humain?  
>Bref, toujours est- il que j'avais céder...je passais donc par un passage secret et arrivais derrière un des tableaux près de la grande salle. Je ne voyais personne , c'était désert quand tout à coup un tête apparue, elle avait pris la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry! Elle m'étonnait encore plus du coup! Je me pressais pour m'y cacher également avant que Rusard ne nous surprenne. Merlin que nous étions collé l'un à l'autre sous cette cape! Je devais me pencher étant plus grand qu'elle pour qu'on ne voit pas mes pieds! S'en était presque gênant! Nous sommes allés dans la bibliothèque car nous étions sûrs d'y être seuls... bon ok, Rusard faisait des rondes mais on l'entendrait venir et on se cacherait! Nous avons vu ce soir là l'art de la métamorphose, Luna en parlait ainsi , comme d'un art. Elle était intarissable sur le sujet et me donnait des conseils précieux, j'avais presque l'impression que la vieille Mcgonagall était en elle! Nous avons travaillé au moins 3 heures puis j'ai décidé de la laisser aller dormir , je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit fatiguée à cause de moi surtout en cette période d'examens. Elle me raccompagna donc jusqu'au hall et nous dûmes attendre que Rusard parte avant que je puisse sortir de la cape. Le lendemain , ce fut la même chose , mais nous avons parlé des potions. J'ai enfin pu montrer mes connaissances, car ce n'était pas son point fort que cette matière! Elle m'écoutait avec attention , comme si les rôles étaient inversés. J'avais presque envie de sourire. A un moment même je crois que j'eus un sourire satisfait.<br>Elle le remarqua et soupira, oui mon naturel arrogant revenait au galop! Je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça , ça fait partie de moi! Ça m'a vexé un peu d'ailleurs sa réaction mais je ne peux lui en vouloir, elle, elle était toujours simple même quand elle était satisfaite, elle ne le montrait jamais...


	4. Chapter 4

7

Le second cours portait sur les potions, je savais que ce n'était pas mon point fort , du moins beaucoup moins que la métamorphose de la veille...Mais je me risquais quand même à lui en parler.  
>En fait ce fut lui qui m'appris des choses ce soir là , il adorait les potions et en savait presque d'avantage que moi ! Les rôles étaient inversés, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas , j'aimais assez l'idée d'une complémentarité dans nos apprentissages! Mais le charme fut rompu lorsqu'il me regarda avec un sourire satisfait , comme s'il venait de réussir une fois de plus à épater la galerie! Je soupirai alors fortement pour le lui faire savoir et il se renfrogna. Nous avons donc changé de sujet. Il est revenue tout les soirs pendant un mois , en fait jusqu'au début des BUSES. Il faisait partie de mon quotidien, de mon moment de fugitivité , mon moment hors la loi si je peux dire. C'était terriblement excitant . Je ma rendais de plus en plus compte que ma pitié pour lui avait changée et me surprenais à lui sourire bêtement , a rougir lorsqu'il me souriait... Par moment même mon coeur s'emballait et battait plus fort , plus vite, j'expérimentais de nouvelles sensations... Mon problème c'était ma timidité , je n'osais même pas lui en parler, lui demander si il avait remarqué un changement... rien ! Maudit soit ma timidité! Mais un jour au détour d'un couloir, il me plaqua contre le mur, me regarda tendrement -je n'avais jamais vu cette expression chez lui- et me caressa les cheveux , puis le visage. Je restais là sans bouger , je respirais fortement sentant les battements de mon coeur s'emballer et faire du tam-tam dans ma poitrine. Mes joues sont devenues écarlates et il se décida alors a me parler.<br>-Tu sais Luna , depuis que je te fréquente j'ai changé et je te dois ça , c'est grâce à toi si j'ai changé, si je suis devenue meilleur...  
>Il fit une pause et repris.<br>-Je te dois autre chose aussi, dit il en plantant son regard dans le mien, j'éprouve des sentiments nouveaux , de l'amour je crois et cela veut dire que je suis bel est bien vivant , que j'ai un coeur!

Je le regardais sans rien dire , je me contentais de sourire , j'étais rassurée car je n'étais pas la seule à avoir changé... Puis je me suis lancée j'ai à mon tour parlé.  
>-Moi... j'avais la voix tremblante, moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi , je...<br>Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase et emprisonna mes lèvres contre les siennes. 

8

J'éprouvais des sentiments nouveaux pour la petite blonde, lorsque je voyais son regard lumineux sur moi , ou ses joues roses rougir je me sentais tout bizarre . Je ne savais vraiment pas du tout comment réagir , c'était tellement nouveau pour moi! Je tournais et retournais la situation dans ma tête , espérant y trouver une solution en vain... Un soir dans un coin de couloir je l'ai plaqué au mur, et j'ai caressais ses cheveux dorés et son visage pâle. Elle ne disait rien, mais sa respiration parlait pour elle et ses joues devinrent écarlates. Je compris que je devais la rassurer, lui parler. Oui je comprends les choses à présent , je ne suis plus aussi égoïste ! Comme quoi tout le monde peut changer! Et ce changement c'était à elle que je le devais, c'est ce que je lui ai expliqué, puis j'ai parlé de mon amour pour elle. Elle est restée silencieuse mais je me souviens très bien de sa réponse, tout mon être était en suspens à ses lèvres.  
>-Moi...-sa voix tremblait- moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi...je.<br>Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir, j'étais tellement heureux que je l'ai embrassé avec passion un long moment.  
>Puis je l'ai regardé sans un mot, plongeant mon regard dans l'immensité bleu de ses yeux. Oui je suis un peu poète mais uniquement avec elle! Elle se contenta de me sourire et de m'embrasser à son tour. Jamais avant je n'avais été si heureux même après un mauvais tour réussi! Je me sentais comme revivre et me perdais dans son regard et ses baisers.<br>Nous avons continuer les cours particuliers même si nous les agrémentions de baisers, le fait d'être serrer sous la cape ne nous dérangeait plus du tout , nous l'exagérions même parfois. Nous ne pouvions plus nous passer de ces moments furtifs pour nous sentir entier, enfin c'est comme ça que je le sentais et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour elle. Les mois passèrent et Luna travaillait comme une folle si bien que nos rendez vous étaient de plus en plus courts. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas , je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour réussir dans la voie qu'elle avait choisie et je la soutenais comme je le pouvais.


	5. Chapter 5

9

Je me retrouvais à présent dans une relation clandestine avec un Malefoy, mais j'adorais ça!  
>Bien que sa famille soit totalement méprisante pour les autres, je m'en moquais, je l'aimais lui pour ce qu'il était et pas pour ce qu'ils voulaient en faire! Je travaillais beaucoup, sans doute trop , mais je voulais pouvoir mener de front mes deux carrières . Oui j'avais décidé de poursuivre mes études dans les enchantements et l'histoire de la magie. J'étais déjà un animagus grâce à l'aide du professeur Mcgonagall et je continuerais sans doute à m'entrainer.<br>J'étudiais tant et si bien que j'eus mes BUSES sans aucun problèmes et avec mention très bien. La remise des diplômes magiques fut une grande fêtes , j'y avais invité Drago , il était tout fier de moi! Vous l'auriez vu droit comme un I , à mon bras se pavanant comme si j'étais un trophée! C'était à mourir de rire... La directrice me félicita en me serrant la main , puis il y eu la traditionnelle photo de fin d'étude, c'est alors que j'ai compris soudainement que plus rien ne serait comme avant, moi et mes amis avions grandis et nous allions nous séparer, nous retrouver peut être mais après combien de temps? J'eus le cafard pendant quelques jours mais heureusement Drago m'avait réservé une surprise pour fêter mon diplôme! Il m'emmena me changer les idées dans un lieu dont j'ignorais l'existence, un endroit magique au milieu d'un forêt. Nous nous somme assis l'un près de l'autre, j'ai fait apparaître des oiseaux, fait pousser des fleurs, il a fait apparaître le repas , et nous sommes restés là enlacés toute la journée. C'était magique! Par moment j'avais l'impression d'être dans un songe tant c'était beau... Bientôt je devrai revenir à la réalité et me séparer de lui le temps de mes études, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre! Cette pensée se lu sur mon visage , Drago le vit et m'embrassa , ce qui me faisait toujours oublier mes problèmes. Merlin que l'amour rend faible! Nous avons passé la journée là bas emmêler l'un à l'autre, comme si nous n'étions plus qu'un.  
>Les jours qui suivirent je regardais avec tristesse la photo qui s'animait. Je sentais la nostalgie me gagner, comme ces moments au château me manquaient! Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien faire Ginny et les autres. Un jour je décidai de lui rendre visite, après tout elle vivait juste de l'autre côté de la colline! Elle n'était pas là bien sûr! Molly m'a dit qu'elle était avec Harry partie choisir un appartement pour leur étude à suivre. Ron était déjà partie avec Hermione depuis une semaine, elle , elle allait étudier pour travailler au ministère mais pas à un poste banal non elle comptait devenir ministre! Ron lui, voulait continuer le quidditch... Ils étaient mignons ensemble mais tellement différent. J'ai alors pensé à Drago et moi, étions nous pareils ou différents? Je convenus que nous étions différent mais complémentaire.<p>

10

Luna avait décroché ses BUSES avec une mention très bien, et j'étais vraiment très fier d'elle! En fait je me rendait compte que le travail payait !  
>La cérémonie de remise des diplômes fut comme le reste de notre scolarité à Poudlard: grandiose.<br>Je crois que j'étais même un peu trop fier lorsque je suis apparu à son bras! Mais j'étais tellement heureux ! Mais j'ai sentis chez elle une tristesse grandissante, j'ai donc décidé de lui faire une surprise pour fêter son succès. Je l'ai emmenée dans une forêt que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter lorsque j'avais besoin de m'évader. Je priais intérieurement Merlin que ma surprise lui plaise et que cela lui change les idées. Lorsqu'elle vit le lieu ,elle me sourit et son visage pâle retrouva un peu de couleur, ses yeux brillaient, j'avais l'impression d'y voir le reflets d'un baguette utilisant le sort de « lumos » . J'étais soulagé... Nous avons manger des gâteaux que j'avais fait apparaître, je les avais fait flotter pas un « wigarduim » pour l'impressionner et surtout pour l'amuser. Luna avait fait apparaître des oiseaux par un habile « avis » et elle les regardait voler un sourire distrait aux lèvres.  
>-je suis sûr que tu vas réussir facilement en enchantements! Dis-je.<br>Elle se contenta de sourire.  
>Je voyais bien qu'elle était préoccupée et que la magie ne pourrait pas lui changer les idées... je l'ai donc embrassé , elle s'est totalement abandonnée sous mon baiser. Nous avons continué , enlacés , emmêlés, enchevêtrés l'un à l'autre. Après quoi elle se leva et pris la couverture pour se couvrir , elle regarda au loin dans le vide.<br>Je me suis approché et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la rassurer, lui montrer que j'étais là , que je serai toujours là pour elle.  
>-tu sais Luna , tu vas peut être partir étudier et on se verra moins mais moi aussi je vais étudier , je vais devenir médico-mage.<br>Elle sourit , et me répondit;  
>-oui , nous nous verrons moins mais nous ne nous perdrons pas de vue...<br>Elle avait peur je crois enfin , je pense car elle n'avait jamais montré ce sentiments auparavant.  
>-Nous nous verrons quand même , je trouverai toujours du temps pour toi, et puis il faudra bien que tu m'aide à étudier, plaisantais-je.<br>J'avais réussi à la faire sourire de nouveau !  
>Le moment fatidique de la séparation avait quand même finit par arriver... Elle était partie , et je me retrouvais seul dans ma chambre, dans mes études... J'avais décidé de réussir pour elle, de travailler comme un fou!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

11

J'étais rentrée à la faculté d'histoire de la magie et à celle d'enchantements , les cours se superposaient mais je pouvais les suivre tous sans problèmes grâce au retourneur de temps qu'Hermione m'avait offert. Un jour j'ai découvert que certains élèves des cours d'enchantement étaient des mangemorts et l'un d'eux se prenait pour Voldemort et pratiquait la magie noire. J'ai voulu le défier mais c'était un piège. J'ai donc eu quelques soucis de santé suite à cette altercation plutôt violente. Ce sorcier avait été jusqu'à reproduire le physique du Lord ! Il m'a légèrement torturé mais j'ai résisté et j'ai montré toute l'étendue de mes talents en sortilèges. Après cette altercation il y en eut d'autres toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres, pendant toute la première année, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient renvoyés. Je n'ai rien dit à Drago, je ne l'ai même pas vu pendant ce temps là ... je n'avais pas le courage de faire plus que lui envoyer des hiboux, je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait de voir sa marque sur son bras... J'ai laissé plusieurs hiboux sans réponses. A la place je m'enfermais dans le travail et j'ai sauté une classe en histoire de la magie, je suis devenue la plus jeune diplômée de l'histoire. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire un livre sur Harry Potter l'enfant qui avait sauver le monde magique. Je trouvais cela amusant étant donné que j'avais combattu à ses côtés. Je lui envoyais donc un hibou sans tarder « Harry, comme tu le sais sans doute j'ai eu déjà mon diplôme d'historienne de la magie et j'aimerais écrire un livre sur toi, j'espère avoir ton accord et que Ginny et toi allez bien, amicalement Luna Lovegood » . J'ai reçus ma réponse quelques jours plus tard : "Chère Luna, bien entendu j'accepte volontiers , tu est la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour dire la vérité, tu as ce don de sentir les choses... Ginny va bien et moi aussi, tu sais que notre porte t'est toujours ouverte. J'attends avec impatience ta visite (pardon nous attendons) , amicalement Harry et Ginny. ". Je me suis donc rendu chez eux, nous avons pris le thé et j'ai posé mes questions, je l'ai écouté raconter son histoire, attentive je notais tout, même les moindre petit détails... il prenait du plaisir à conter certaines choses, Ginny s'amusait à le contredire , à dire des détails ou anecdotes que lui ne voulait pas dévoiler... Ils me faisaient rire tout deux. C'est fou comme voir leur bonheur pouvait intérieurement me rendre triste, eh oui ! Que voulez vous je pensais à mon Drago , et je ne pouvais me résoudre à aller le voir... Je suis têtue parfois, oui parfois ça m'arrive aussi! Enfin bref , je suis repartie de chez eux avec le moral dans les chaussettes , bien que je n'en ai rien montré...J'ai travaillé dur jour et nuit pour écrire ce livre et le publier rapidement, en un mois il était prêt!

12

Je n'en pouvais plus, cela faisait un an que je n'avait pas vu Luna! Mes études touchaient à leur fins , j'ai donc décidé d'aller à sa fac directement car elle ne répondait pas à mes hiboux. Sur place j'ai appris qu'elle avait eu des problèmes avec des anciens mangemorts. Ah si je les croise je les tues! Personne n'a le droit de toucher à ma petite amie! J'avais terriblement peur pour elle, mais aussi peur qu'elle me rejette à cause de ma marque... J'avais appris dans les journaux , dont celui de son père qu'elle était la plus jeune historienne de la magie, et j'en étais vraiment fier ! Je l'ai cherché un long moment et j'ai finis par demandé à des étudiants où elle pouvait être . Ils m'ont répondu qu'elle donnait une conférence pour son livre sur Harry Potter, je suis allé dans la salle, suis entré sans faire de bruit et me suis assis . Je ne pouvais qu'admirer sa façon de parler, elle avait tant d'aisance! Et son tailleur, ouh j'en ai des frissons , jamais je ne l'avais vu habillé comme ça, elle était tirée à quatre épingles mais elle gardait cette originalité qui lui était propre(elle avait des converse très colorés aux pieds). A un moment nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai compris que je ne dérangeais pas , qu'elle m'attendait sans vouloir l'avouer. A la fin je priais Merlin pour qu'elle ne me jette pas , pour qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas... Mais ce fut le contraire, elle vint et me sauta dans les bras!  
>-Pardonne moi Dray, pardonne moi!... disait elle entre deux sanglots.<br>-que je te pardonne quoi , c'est moi qui aurait dû être là pour toi! Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est ignoble! Si je les croise il auront à faire à moi , je te jure que plus personne ne te fera du mal...  
>-je suis lâche de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles , mais ta marque , je ne pouvais pas l'affronter...<br>Nous y étions, le moment redouté !  
>-si seulement je pouvais l'ôter , je le ferais volontiers...<br>-je sais , tu l'as fait par sacrifice pour sauver ta mère, je t'admire , tu as sacrifié ton enfance au nom de ta mère...  
>J'étais bouche bée, elle ne m'en voulait pas du tout, elle m'admirait! Décidément elle m'étonnera toujours!<br>-oh!  
>Ce fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire. Nous sommes ensuite allés dans sa chambre , nous avons parlé, nous nous sommes embrassés... en vérité nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous nous étions tant manqués!<br>J'ai proposé d'acheter un appartement pour que l'on emménage ensemble, elle a accepté et nous sommes allés visiter des appartements... Au final nous avons trouvés une petite maison qui étrangement coûtait moins cher et nous l'avons prise. Avec l'argent de ma famille je pouvais presque tout me permettre quand même!


	7. Chapter 7

13

Suite à la sortie de mon livre je devais donner des conférences et des interviews... Un jour alors que j'en donnais une au sein de ma fac j'ai aperçu Drago dans le public! J'étais rassurée de voir qu'il ne m'en voulait pas , je le voyais qui me fixait comme un enfant fixe un jouet dont il a envie! Je me doutais qu'il avait dû apprendre mes démêlés avec les mangemorts et j'avais peur de sa réaction mais encore plus de la mienne face à lui... Finalement je me suis mise à pleurer dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon. Il était d'une tendresse extrême! Il s'en voulait aussi, au final on s'en voulait tout les deux en quelques sorte sans en vouloir l'un à l'autre. Nous étions si heureux de nous retrouver que nous nous sommes imbriqués l'un dans l'autre un long moment , puis il m'a proposé d'emménager avec moi dans un appartement qu'il payerait avec l'argent de sa famille. J'ai accepté et nous avons visité des taudis, des appartements sympas, des très luxueux, des riquiqui mais tout comptes fait nous avons trouvé une petite maison à un prix raisonnable et nous avons craqué. Je me sentais follement adulte lorsque nous avons signé le compromis de vente. Je n'en revenais toujours pas nous allions vivre ensemble pour de vrai! J'ai prévenu mon père , et l'ai invité pour une fête que nous allions donner . Drago en fit de même avec ses parents mais avant il voulut me les présenter en bon est du forme. Je savais que cela finirait mal mais je n'ai rien dit...

Une fois chez lui j'étais fébrile, j'appréhendais la réaction de ses parents , enfin surtout celle de son père. Les potions que j'avais prises avant ne m'aidaient pas ... L'intérieur du manoir Malefoy était froid et austère un peu comme leur cachot d'ailleurs. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici c'était en tant que prisonnière ! Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Je tentais de sourire face à un Lucius plus qu'austère et renfrogné et une Narcissa attendant le bon moment pour parler. Drago avait sans doute vu mon malaise et me serra la main en me souriant.  
>-Je vous présent ma petite amie Luna, vous la connaissez déjà mais je tenais à vous informer que nous allions emménager ensemble dans une maison à Godric'shollow.<br>Son père s'insurgea et se mit à hurler:  
>-quoi toi avec cette fille?! Jamais je ne te laisserais ruiner la réputation de la famille tu m'entends ?!<br>Et il partit en claquant la porte.  
>-je vous prie d'excuser mon époux , balbutia Narcissa. Son honneur le tuera...<br>elle avait l'air si triste!  
>-je suis vraiment désolé Luna je ne voulais pas t'infliger cela, me murmura mon petit ami.<br>J'étais au bord des larmes, je savais son père ignoble mais là c'était le pompon!  
>-Voulez vous boire quelque chose mademoiselle, demanda gentiment sa mère. Je vous en prie asseyez vous .<br>Elle demanda à un elfe de maison d'apporter de quoi boire et manger. Et commença à me parler, sa voix douce faisait disparaître ma peur.  
>-il paraît que vous avez déjà votre diplôme d'historienne, est-ce vrai?<br>-oui madame, réussis-je à dire.  
>-c'est vraiment remarquable! Elle était étonnée. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir étudier ainsi...<br>Nous avons eu par la suite une longue conversation pour faire connaissance, je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi Drago avait sacrifié tout . Sa mère avait été tellement prise au piège de sa propre vie qu'elle n'avait rien fait de ses rêves! En vérité je la plaignais, j'étais heureuse que Drago ne ressemble pas à son père...

14

Nous comptions faire une fête avec les amis, et une avec la famille. J'ai donc décidé de présenter officiellement Luna à mes parents. J'avais une peur bleue de la réaction de mon père , et je crois que Luna était encore plus terrorisée que moi! Merlin qu'elle était pâle ce jour là . Au moins avec son père le positif c'est qu'il est ouvert d'esprit et m'avait accepté avant même de me rencontrer! Mais là c'était une autre histoire. Comme prévue mon père s'emporta à l'annonce de notre achat et de notre emménagement commun, Luna devenait de plus en plus pâle, je lui serrais la main pour la rassurer... Il partit après avoir hurler des mots ignobles. Ma mère s'excusa à sa place un peu honteuse de son attitude. A quoi bon tenter de changer quelqu'un qui s'y refuse?! Heureusement une fois seule ma mère a fait la conversation et fut très intéressée par les études de Luna, je crois qu'elle voyait en elle ce qu'elle , elle n'avait jamais pu faire. Je crois qu'elle vont bien s'entendre toutes les deux! Dans un sens ça me soulage de le savoir car je n'aurais pas supporté que ma famille rejette Luna pour un question de réputation! Après tout si mon père décide de bouder tant pis , il ne verra pas ses petits enfants à venir! Et oui je compte bien fonder une famille avec Luna... je suis tellement bien avec elle que je me vois bien passer ma vie avec. Peu importe le regard des autres! Ca c'est elle qui me l'a fait comprendre. Je lui doit tant... Nous avons donc passer l'après midi avec ma mère.  
>Puis nous sommes rentrés, nous avons aménager la maison et avons envoyé les invitations pour la semaine suivante. Nous avions invité Harry, Ginny, Ron , Hermionne, Neville, Seamus, George, Fleur et Bill et quelques collègues...<br>Je faisais de mon mieux pour aider Luna a la préparation de le fête afin qu'elle ne soit pas déborder entre ses études et la maison. Nous voulions que tout se passe bien, nous voulions une fête à notre image... Comme toujours tout n'alla pas si bien , sinon ça serait trop simple! En effet , Ginny était enceinte de quelques mois et n'a pas profité de la soirée, elle a vomit sans cesse! Harry s'est excusé et ils sont partis rapidement. Je me suis dit que si Luna devait endurer cela je préférais ne pas avoir d'enfants mais elle m'a rassuré.  
>-Tu sais ça ne se passe pas toujours comme ça, et puis il existe des potions contre les vomissement...<br>-si tu le dis, après tout c'est toi qui vomira pas moi!  
>Elle éclata de rire. Sinon le reste de la fête c'est bien passé, le petit de Bill et Fleur était adorable et les autres avaient bel et bien accepté notre couple.<br>En revanche la fête en famille fut des plus mouvementée! Nous avions convié mes parent et son père (oui sa mère est morte la pauvre).  
>Comme toujours Xenophilius arriva le sourire aux lèvres avec des paquets pleins les bras, ma mère vint seule puisque mon père avait décidé de bouder. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais!<br>Tout allait parfaitement bien, Xenophilius parlait avec ma mère de sa défunte épouse qui était la meilleure amie de ma très chère mère et nous écoutions leur histoires. Mais , mon père est venue tout gâcher... il est entré comme un fou sa baguette à la main et à commencé à menacer Luna! Il avait bu, mais cela ne suffisait pas à ce que je le pardonne! Ma mère tenta de le calmer mais n'y parvint pas , Xenophilius voulut aider et n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un sort en pleine tête. S'en était trop pour ma petite amie, elle désarma mon père , le pétrifia et le mit à la porte! Jamais je ne l'avais vu en colère, mais là elle se surpassait! Ma mère était toute confuse et après avoir aidé Xenophilius , partie pour raccompagner mon imbécile de père! Tant pis pour lui il ne reverra plus son fils et ne verra pas ses petits enfants mais il l'avait cherché celle là!


	8. Chapter 8

15

L'organisation des fêtes me prenait du temps mais heureusement j'avais Drago pour m'aider! Ainsi nous avons réussi à terminer tout à temps. Harry et Ginny sont arrivés les premiers et avaient une petite surprise: ils attendaient un enfant! J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux. Ensuite Ron arriva avec Hermione à son bras plus belle que jamais , la vie de couple lui réussissait ! Fleur et Bill étaient venus avec leur petit , un ange! Neville et Seamus eux n'avaient pas changés toujours aussi maladroit! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont pu me faire rire! Le seul hic ça a été pour Ginny, elle a eu des nausées pendant toute la fête! J'avais de la peine pour elle... Drago m'a même dit que si je devais souffrir comme ça il ne voudrait pas d'enfant. Il est presque médico-mage et il ne se souvenait plus qu'il existait des potions pour nous soulager et puis toutes les femmes enceintes n'ont pas de nausées! J'espère ne pas en avoir ...  
>Le reste de la soirée fut agréable, Harry et Ginny partirent tôt mais j'étais ravie de les avoir vu.<br>Le lendemain nous avons fait la pendaison de crémaillère avec nos familles (mon père et sa mère). Son père bien entendu n'était pas là , enfin pas au début! Cette soirée fut l'occasion pour nous de découvrir que nos mères étaient très proches enfants mais que le choix d'époux de la mienne les avait éloignées. Mon père et Narcissa partageaient avec nous des anecdotes au sujet de ma mère... c'est fou ce qu'elle me manque par moment!  
>Tout allait pour le mieux , c'était la paix entre nos deux familles quand tout à coup Lucius a fait une entrée fracassante ( c'est le cas de le dire) ! Il avait bu et m'a menacer, a blesser mon père... je ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage, j'ai utilisé des sorts basiques mais j'étais tellement énervée qu'ils étaient puissant . Un simple expélliarmus et un pétrificus ont suffit à en venir à bout!<br>Je l'ai ensuite mis à la porte. Narcissa a aider mon père puis a raccompagnée son époux confuse . J'étais à bout de nerfs : viendrait-il encore me pourrir la vie longtemps lui?!  
>Heureusement Drago était encore une fois là et il me réconforta.<br>-je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attitude de mon père, il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici... Et s'il te touche encore je le tue moi même!  
>-je ne veux pas que l'on en arrive là mais j'aimerais juste qu'il m'accepte comme je suis et qu'il accepte tes choix!<br>Je sanglotais à présent. Il m'emmena me coucher , j'avais besoin de dormir pour me calmer.

16

Nous avons mis un certain temps avant de ré-inviter quelqu'un chez nous de peur que quelque chose ne se passe. Luna de toute façon devait passer ses derniers examens en sortilèges et enchantement avant d'avoir son diplômes et moi j'étais interne à Sainte -Mangouste. Lorsque j'avais des week end de libre je me pressais de rentrer chez nous, les voisins devaient nous maudirent eux! Nous sautions sur le lit comme des fous, nous faisions des batailles d'oreillers , nous poussions des hurlements tels des enfants... On s'amusait beaucoup et après on s'allongeait sur le lit, et on se regardait comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des lustres.  
>Luna avait réussi tout ses examens et avait à présent assez de diplômes pour avoir un emploi stable et avantageux. Moi il me fallait encore attendre un an. Durant cette année là j'ai eu un patient qui s'était fait attaquer par les mêmes pseudo-mangemorts que Luna, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je décidai alors de les retrouver et de mettre un terme à leurs méfaits. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de retrouver leur trace mais étant donner qu'ils laissaient derrière eux leurs victimes je ne pouvais les perdre à présent. Au bout de six mois de chasse je les ai enfin affronter , j'en ai tué certains et blessé d'autres mais le chef s'est échappé à mon grand regret. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne s'en prendront plus à ma fiancée! Si jamais ils touchent un de ses cheveux je les tues sans hésitations!<br>J'avais l'impression que nos soucis étaient du passé et que notre futur allait être des plus doux, Mais je crois que j'étais un peu trop optimiste!  
>Un soir en rentrant , j'étais vraiment heureux , pendant le repas je trouvais Luna étrangement encore plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire... Il me vint alors une idée, oui ça m'arrive parfois d'avoir des idées! J'ai envoyé notre elfes de maison chercher une bague qui se trouvait dans mon tiroir de bureau et je me suis mis à genoux devant la femme la plus belle que je connaissais-oui je sais ça fait romantique mais si vous pouviez la voir vous comprendriez- et je lui déclamai ceci:<br>-Luna , toi, mon soleil, l'astre qui illumine ma vie et mes nuits , toi qui m'a tant apporté , voudrais-tu m'épouser et faire de moi le plus heureux des sorciers?  
>J'avais peur à vrai dire qu'elle refuse tant elle pouvait être timide parfois mais ce soir là Merlin fut clément.<br>Ses yeux se remplirent de petites étoiles, ils brillaient comme deux diamants, et elle se jetta à mon cou avant de me murmurer un « oui » et de m'embrasser.  
>J'étais vraiment aux anges, je construisait ma propre vie , et tant au niveau professionnel que personnel je pouvais dire qu'elle était une véritable réussite. Je venais de terminer mon année d'internat et j'avais à présent intégré l'équipe du meilleur médico-mage de Sainte Mangouste et d'ailleurs. Je n'en était pas peu fier , ça vous pouvez me croire!<br>J'avais écris un long hibou à ma mère qui avait de moins en moins de contact avec mon père , lequel filait je dois l'admettre un très mauvais coton... Je lui apprenais ma nouvelle situation professionnel et je lui annonçais mon futur mariage avec Luna auquel bien entendu elle était cordialement et chaleureusement invitée. J'espérais dans une partie de moi que mon père viendrait aussi et que tout se passerait bien mais je crois que c'est sans espoir...


	9. Chapter 9

17

Les résultats de mes examens pour mon dernier diplôme, c'est à dire celui en enchantements, se faisaient attendre. Je n'en pouvais plus , heureusement Drago n'était pas là pour le voir! Lui il avait déjà fort à faire avec son internat sans que je lui rajoute mes angoisses! Et oui je suis comme ça moi! Enfin bref, au final la seule chose qui me faisait oublier ces maudits résultats c'était les moments que je passais avec mon fiancé. Lorsqu'il rentrait le week end -mais pas tous car il avait des gardes- nous nous amusions comme des enfants, comme des jeunes qui se retrouvent uniquement aux vacances d'été et qui en profite, qui croquent chaque instant à pleine dents...

A dire vrai , comme à chaque fois il était le seul à pouvoir me changer les idées!

Puis les résultats tant attendus son arrivés , j'avais eu une excellente moyenne et j'avais très facilement mon diplôme! J'étais soulagée, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point!

Nous avons fêter ça comme il se doit , mais à présent je devais trouver un emploi digne de mes compétences en plus de celui d'écrivain-historien.

Un soir je suis tomber sur une annonce dans le journal, on cherchait quelqu'un pour des cours particuliers, une riche famille de sang pur, c'était un début. J'allais donc chaque mercredi donner des cours à deux petits sorcier dont les parents voulaient qu'il aient un solide bagage avant leur entrée à Poudlard.

Un soir pendant le dîner , Drago me regardait bizarrement, d'ailleurs il était étrange ce soir là , il n'avait de cesse de sourire! Il appela notre elfe de maison -qui au passage se nomme Izia- et l'envoya chercher quelque chose pour lui après avoir eu sans doute une idée... Je tentai de ne pas le fixer du regard et admirai le fond de mon assiette. Quand l'elfe revint , Drago se mit à genoux devant moi et me demanda ma main! J'étais très surprise, le rouge m'est sans doute monté au joues et j'ai bien entendu accepté! Sa demande était magnifique et totalement improvisée bien que sans doute travaillé en secret pour le jour j.

J'avais sans tarder prévenu mon père qui était venue sur le champ nous féliciter en direct, oui il est comme ça il veut le faire de vive voix!

J'avais un peu peur cependant que Lucius Malefoy ne fassent des siennes s'il apprenait la nouvelle , même si je savais que Drago ne préviendrait que sa mère.

En parlant de sa mère j'entretenais avec elle des relations fort amicales, elle était un peu comme une mère de substitution et je crois que je lui rappelais ma mère. Au fond nous voyions toutes deux quelques choses de disparu en l'autre.

J'avais envie d'un mariage à la campagne , un peu comme celui de Bill et Fleur, quelque chose de romantique mais pas trop , quelque chose de magique, d'original , à notre image quoi.

J'ai demandé à Ginny de m'accompagner choisir ma robe en compagnie de Narcissa. Ginny avait avec elle son petit de 5 mois James Sirius Potter, une petite tête brune avec des yeux bleus comme sa maman. Il ne disait rien et tétait tranquillement son biberon magique. Nous avons fait plusieurs boutiques en vain, nous n'étions d'ailleurs pas d'accord sur la forme de la robe ni même sur sa couleur, ce qui donna lieu à quelques dispute sans importance. Au final j'ai réussi à faire imposer ma volonté et ai choisis une robe d'un bleu turquoise pour aller avec mes yeux, elle avait un haut en bustier, et un voilage sur un jupon blanc crème. Narcissa trouva cela un peu original et elle me dit:

Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ta mère , quand je te vois ainsi je me souviens d'elle juste avant son mariage, les dernières fois où je l'ai vu...

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, ses confessions me touchait. Ginny quand à elle trouvait que cette robe était trop tape à l'oeil pour moi mais elle accepta de céder face à ma décision! Après tout je n'avais rien dit sur le choix de sa robe au siens de mariage! Ni même à celui d'Hermione qui était classique au possible.

Sur ma robe il y avait aussi deux paons blancs brodés. C'était l'animal préféré de Drago j'espérais ainsi lui faire aussi plaisir.

18

Je n'avais plus guère de contact avec les anciens camarades de Poudlard alors j'ai demandé à Xenophilius de bien vouloir m'accompagner pour choisir mon costume. Il avait fort aimablement accepter mais avait émis des doutes sur ses goûts vestimentaire -je lui accorde il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes que moi- mais sans critiquer quoique ce soit.

Nous nous sommes rapidement mis d'accord sur la sobriété, j'ai donc opté pour un costume noir très classe. Après de grandes discussion avec le vendeur , j'ai enfin réussis à avoir ma taille- c'est fou ce que ces gens son incapables par moment – et nous sommes rentrés.

Pour ce qui est de la décoration j'ai laissé Luna choisir , moi je m'occupais de la nourriture. Nous avons décidé de faire cela à la campagne près de chez elle, nous (son père, ma mère, elle et moi ) avions monté un immense tente bien que nous n'attendions pas une foule d'invités non plus. Je voyais bien que pour Luna il lui manquait quelque chose, je voyais que l'absence de sa mère lui pesait particulièrement ces derniers temps. Luna avait invité nos anciens professeur de Poudlard , ses amis habituels, et des amis de nos deux familles non mangemort...

J'aidais de mon mieux pour la soulager un peu mais c'était quand même beaucoup de travail , Luna voulait que tout se passe bien et se mettait une pression monstre !

Je n'ose même pas imaginé sa réaction si tout dérapait au jour J …


	10. Chapter 10

p style="text-align: center;"19/p  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;"br Après une dure préparation qui m'a mise sur les rotules, le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. br /J'étais dans un état de stress incroyable, rien ne pouvait me calmer... Je tournais en rond dans la pièce ou je devais me préparer, je tentais de calmer mes mains tremblante et ma respiration, je m'asseyais finalement pour essayer une fois de plus de me raisonner !br /Je n'avais pas envie de fuir , non, car j'aimais Drago plus que tout mais j'avais comme un mauvais pré-sentiment, je savais que quelques choses allait mal se passer... Mon instinct ne m'a pas tromper, quelques minutes plus tard je recevais la visite de Pansy Parkinson, cette ancienne serpentard avait rejoint le maitre des ténèbres et continuait de suivre ses idées même après sa mort. Elle avait toujours entretenu des relations ambiguës avec mon futur époux et j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle comptait me le prendre !br / -Que viens-tu faire ici Parkinson , dis-je d'un ton cassant,br / -Je viens reprendre ce qui est à moi !br / -À toi?! Il me semble que Drago n'a jamais été à toi, il était promis à Astoria Greengass! Jamais il n'a été question de toi à aucun moment! br /Je sentais la colère monter en moi à une vitesse étonnante,br /Elle sorti sa baguette et commença à me lancer des sorts, j'ai bien entendu répliqué !br /Au terme de ce combat, j'ai pris le dessus sur elle et l'ai pétrifier afin d'avoir la paix. Narcissa est arrivée à ce moment là , elle m'a retrouvé en pleure , la robe déchirée et la peau lacérée... Je maudissais intérieurement le jour où Parkinson avait était mise au monde!br /Non mais franchement quoi, venir gâcher quelques chose que j'avais préparé pendant des mois! br /Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises!br / -Luna, que c'est-il passé? M'interrogea / -Parkinson m'a attaqué pour avoir Drago pour elle, elle a toujours été amoureuse de lui ...br / -oh , je suis vraiment navrée...br /Elle m'aida à me relever, et soigna mes blessures avant de commencer à réparer ma robe avec l'aide de plusieurs sorts. Quand tout à coup je vis entrer 3 détraqueurs! Ils étaient là pour quoi eux, allaient-ils encore tout gâcher ? Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir ma baguette qu'ils commençaient déjà a aspirer mon âme et mes peurs! Heureusement Narcissa avait déjà la sienne et envoya un patronus , ils partirent . Nous en avons déduit qu'ils venaient pour Parkinson et l'avons livrée à ces /J'allais peut être enfin pouvoir être tranquille pour me préparer ! Je regardais par la fenêtre, la pluie tombait à présent à grosse gouttes... j'espérais que le dicton moldu « mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux « soit vrai. br /Narcissa fut d'une aide précieuse, elle réussit à m'apaiser , à m'habiller convenablement et elle me donna un bijoux qu'elle avait acheté pour ma mère mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui donner. Je l'ai chaleureusement remercié et elle est descendu chercher mon père pour qu'il me conduise à l'hô /J'étais toujours un peu nerveuse mais après mes mésaventures je pensais que ça ne pourrait plus être pire. Narcissa et moi avions convenus de ne parler des incidents qu'une fois le mariage terminé pour éviter tout autre problème... Mon père arriva le sourire aux lèvres et se stoppa net en me voyant à la lumière de la fenê / -wow , ma chérie tu es magnifique! Un instant j'ai cru voir ta mère pour notre / -Merci papa , dis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa /Il avait sans doute voulu le cacher mais je vis une larme sur sa joue , il l'essuya rapidement d'un revers de la main. Je remarquai également qu'il avait fait un effort monstre sur son costume, un peu moins d'originalité et plus de sobriété. Je souris . br / -Tu es prête ma princesse?br / -Oui allons- y , ils vont finir par /Nous rimes quelques instants avant de descendre les marches nous séparant de l'extérieur où tout les invités attendaient avec /Au passage je saluai de la tête mes anciens professeurs de Poudlard en notant leur effort vestimentaire, leur expression de visage et je répondais à leur /Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais entrain d'écraser la main de mon père qui dans son immense bonté ne disait rien ! Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel me parut des plus longs, la musiques accompagnait nos pas et je fixais à présent mon Drago -oui il était à moi depuis déjà quelques temps et il allait le devenir éternellement- qui se tenait droit comme un I aux côtés de sa mère. Tout deux rayonnaient à la fois de beauté et de bonheur. Je sentis mon coeur accélérer. Je continuais à sourire pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon inquiétude , enfin j'étais près de lui ! Il prit ma main et m'aida à monter la petite marche. Mon père vint se mettre à sa place , assis avec Narcissa. Et dire que ces deux là ne se supportaient pas! br /J'étais ravie de voir que finalement Narcissa étais passée outre ses aprioris sur mon père (de sang-mêlé) en souvenir de ma mère et que finalement ils s'entendaient à merveilles!br /Le prêtre commença son discours, moi j'étais perdue dans une contemplation de mon futur mari lorsque j'en sortis ce fut uniquement pour prononcer mes voeux et dire cette phrase tant attendue: « Je le veux » ! /div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"br  20/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;"br Le grand jour était finalement arrivé ! Pendant que Luna était enfermée à l'étage pour se préparer j'étais pour ma part au rez de chaussé enfilant mon costume quand Xenophilius entra. Il était venu me faire don d'une paire de boutons de manchette qui avait porté à son propre mariage , j'étais touché par son attention et le laissais me le mettre. Cela m'a fait penser à mon père et son absence résonna en moi . Je décidai donc de me changer les idées et ne m'attardai pas à y penser. Je pris un grand soin à me peigner, à rajuster mon costume puis je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre .On avait rarement vu un mari plus classe et sexy que moi ! Quoi?! Il faut bien dire ce qui est vrai non? Le temps avait soudainement changé, il était à présent froid, presque glacial, et la pluie tombait à verse ! Je trouvais cela très étrange, et j'espérais que cela cesse avant la cérémonie ou les invités seraient trempés en nous attendant. Après un moment tout est redevenue normal. Je suis partie au bras de ma mère, qui avait terminé d'aider Luna, nous avons marché jusqu'à l'hôtel , les invités souriaient sur notre passage , j'ai remarqué que Mcgonagall souriait d'avantage- sans doute satisfaite que Luna m'aie mener sur le droit chemin...Luna avait fait des merveilles pour la décoration, des fleurs sublime flottaient dans les airs, des pétales de rose jonchaient le sol, les bancs des invités avaient été entièrement décorés par ses soins... Étrangement je me sentais ridicule face aux forces qu'elles avait déployée. Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel je me suis retourné vers le prêtre pour me rassurer un peu , pour être certain que je ne rêvais pas. La musique a retenti, je su que Luna arrivait, elle était vraiment sublime, sa robe la mettait en valeur, on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel – à vrai dire s'en était un, le mien- elle souriait mais je savais bien qu'elle était nerveuse, je le sentais -peut-être parce que j'étais dans le même état. Au bout d'un moment elle me fixa et nous fûmes tout deux rassurés. Je trouvais que le prêtre allait un peu trop lentement à mon goût mais j'attendis patiemment le moment où il dirait : » vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » ah et aussi celui où je devais dire « je le veux ». br /Nous avions décidé de faire un petit repas simple mais efficace où tout le monde pourrait boire et manger à sa guise parmi les nombreux mets proposés. br /Le dîner allait bon train, les convives s'amusaient et discutaient pendant que nos deux parents s'en donnaient à coeur joie relatant leurs jeunes années. Pour ma part j'étais perdu dans une admiration sans borne de mon épouse. Oui ça y était , elle était devenue mon épouse, ma femme ! J'avais encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui venait de nous arriver... Elle était là , radieuse, elle souriait aux invités, elle leur répondait toujours aimablement, elle riait avec eux, j'étais incapable de ne pas montrer mon ennuie au bout d'un moment; mais elle, elle pouvait donner le change pendant des heures ! Rien que pour cela j'aurais pu l'admirer. Mais elle avait tellement d'autres qualités! J'avais vraiment hâte de me retrouver seul avec elle pour lui montrer tout mon amour, toute mon admiration ... Mais les minutes ne passaient guère assez vite./div 


End file.
